Sue Sylvester
Susan "Sue" Sylvester is the coach of the Cheerios and founder of the Muckrakers Club and League of Doom as well as the Old Maid's Club. Sue was previously the coach of Aural Intensity before their loss at Regionals in 2011. She also bullies kids on a daily basis. She wanted to destroy the Glee Club and their teacher, attempting to bring it down at any cost. She had a handicapped sister named Jean, who she often spent time with. Jean brought out her kinder side, and passed away in the episode Funeral. As a result, Sue announced she will no longer try to bring down the Glee Club - and decides instead to focus on politics. Sue is the main antagonist of Glee, and is often seen as the villainous teacher who likes to shake them up. On many occasions she, usually inadvertently, inspires Will. She is highly critical, constantly reprimanding other students, faculty, and Cheerios - and manages to be one of the most loved characters of the show. Sue has a strong dislike for most of the glee kids, but seems to have taken a liking for Kurt, protecting him against Karofsky and resigning as principal out of protest when he is expelled. And when he told her to stop calling her Lady, she listened. In Comeback, when Will mentions Kurt and the Warblers she sadly whispers, "Sweet Porcelain." In Sexy, she seemed to have thought they were allies, until Kurt quickly informed her otherwise. Sue is portrayed by Jane Lynch. Biography Sue and her sister Jean, who has down syndrome, were abandoned by their parents as girls, but then a Madonna CD got into their hands, giving them the confidence to try to bleach Sue's hair. In Furt, when Sue's mother comes back for Sue's wedding, Sue and Jean stand up to their mother, who is portrayed by Carole Burnett. Season One Due to the Cheerio's increasing budget, the teachers' coffee machine was taken away. To make up for it, Sue brings Will and Ken lattes. When Will asks if he could have some of her cheerleaders join the Glee Club, Sue tells him that in high school certain people fall into different spots, the Cheerleaders and Athletes are at the top, the smart kids are at the bottom and the Glee Club kids are below them. However, when her and some of her Cheerios see the glee club kids singing Don't Stop Believin' she becomes jealous of them, and tries to get Principal Figgins to cancel Glee club. Sue thereafter attempts to disband the Glee club. Sue informs Will that unless Glee club makes it to Nationals, Principal Figgins will cut them. She later catches Finn and Rachel using her copy machine and wants them kicked out, but her efforts are blocked by Will. After the Glee club does a really offensive version of Push It, Sue is the first to complain, almost getting Glee club shut down. When Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce also join Glee Club, she orders them to become spies for her. With the Cheerios updating Sue about the Glee club she learns that Will hadn't been showing up for practices and the club's members were considering hiring Dakota Stanley, a cruel yet amazing choreographer that taught Vocal Adrenaline. The Cheerio spies thought that this would convince all of the weaker members of the club to quit. However, Dakota's fee was much too expensive for the club to pay, so Sue allowed her Cheerios to help with a car wash to support the Glee club as part of her ultimate goal to disband it. However they fired Dakota and Will came back, allowing Glee club to continue on as normal. Sue, however, was not happy with her Cheerios for failing to bring down the Glee club. Later on, Sue obtains her own section of the local news (WOHN News 8), named Sue's Corner. However, she learns that unless her Cheerios make it to nationals, Sue's Corner will be cancelled. {C Sue visits Sandy Ryerson and teams up with him to try and get Rachel Berry out of the Glee Club. Sandy, who believes that Will has been running Glee Club into the ground, is happy to help. The two set up a school musical, to get Rachel to audition for. Subsequently, they give the part to her. When Will gave Rachel's solo to Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel quit the Glee Club. Sue later finds out that Sandy has been yelling at Rachel, and trying to convince her that she is a horrible singer so that he could write himself into the musical, instead of Rachel. Rachel agrees to rejoin Glee club, but after hearing that Quinn was pregnant, she confronted Sue and said that if she wanted her to return, there would have to be some changes made. Sue agreed with her (which was amazing) completely and gave her control of the musical. However, Rachel ended up rejoining Glee club. Sue is seen writing in her journal where she talks about a "recent disaster" where Quinn's leg quivered during a practice. She wrote that the quiver would cost her nationals unless she stopped the Glee club, because Quinn's excuse for quivering was that she was tired from Glee Club. She decided to blame Will Schuester for it. She thought if she failed at ruining Glee Club, she could try to ruin Will. So, she talked to his wife Terri Schuester about Will's relationship with Emma Pillsbury. Growing suspicious, Terri got a job as school nurse despite having no medical experience. She gave all of the Glee club members performance enhancers so Principal Figgins decided that they would need a Co-Director, for which he chose Sue. Sue is the New Directions' new Co-Director, causing huge arguments between Will and herself. She asks her Cheerio spies (Quinn, Brittany, Santana) what they think the club's biggest flaw was, and Quinn said "The minorities think they are not being heard." She splits up the Glee Club according to minorities, trying to make the kids think Will is racist and sexist, and causes conflict. Sue comes up with a song for the minorities (or Sue's "Elite" Glee Club). They sing Hate on Me, with Mercedes singing the solos. Sue also finds out that her Cheerios are not academically eligible to be cheerleaders, because Will flunked them all to sabotage her. Instead of reporting this to school officials, Sue gives back to Will full control of the Glee Club. Sue also forces Jacob Ben Israel to reveal to her that Quinn is pregnant. Sue finds a new relationship with Rod Remington, a fellow co-worker at the news station she films "Sue's Corner" at. He wants to take her a "swing" dancing competition, so Sue gets dance lessons from Will, building a friendship. Sue finds out that Rod is cheating on her with Rod's partner news anchor, Andrea Carmichael, ending their "relationship." This break-up puts Sue in a bad mood again, abruptly ending her and Will's friendship, to no surprise. She kicks Quinn off the cheerleading squad for being pregnant, (which was mean) which she was not going to do when Rod had put her in a good mood. Sue is forced to hold an open audition for the Cheerios, having removed Quinn. Kurt, Mercedes and some other students try out, but she refuses all of them. Except when Becky Jackson, a girl with down-syndrome tries out. Sue accepts her to Will's surprise, ending the auditions. Principal Figgins wants to take money from the school's different budgets to get more handicap ramps, but Sue thinks it is a horrible idea, refusing to give up any money. In the end of the episode, Sue suddenly pays Figgins for three new ramps. Later on, it is revealed that Sue's sister, Jean, has down-syndrome as well, and Sue's visit inspired her more generous side, which lead to her helping the handicapable kids at McKinley. Sue forces Will to give her the set list, even threatening to come back as Co-Director of the Glee Club. Will gives in, handing over the set list, which she immediately takes to the other directors of the Glee Clubs competing show choirs. Sue convinces Principal Figgins to not let the Glee Club have a picture in the Thunderclap yearbook. She says that having a picture of the Glee Club in the Thunderclap would give the other students another change to bully the kids in Glee. Will is angry, and has to buy a small ad in the yearbook just so the Glee Club can be shown. Rachel, not satisfied with the small picture in the yearbook, casts the Glee Club in a mattress commercial. Sue sees the advertisement and has Glee Club's amateur status revoked, almost disqualifying New Directions from Sectionals, but Will accepts the free mattresses given to them, disqualifying him from Sectionals and saving Glee Club. Quinn labels Sue a hypocrite in front of her, because Sue has kept the Cheerios amateur performers even thought they had been given large amounts of gifts such as shoes, haircuts, and complimentary tanning. Quinn forces Sue to give up one of the Cheerios' six yearbook pages to the Glee Club. Sue likes her fierceness and accepts Quinn back on the Cheerios for the yearbook photo, but Quinn surprisingly refuses, as she wants to be in a group that wants her there, like Glee Club. cheating on her with Andrea.]] Will finds out that Sue leaked the set list to the other teams. The evidence builds up and is given to Principal Figgins by Will, Grace Hitchens the Jane Addams director, and Dalton Rumba, the Haverbrook director. Furious, Figgins decides to suspend Sue from the position of cheerleading coach. Sue decides to take a vacation to her condo in Boca, and come back tanner, muscular, and even more hell-bent on Glee Club's destruction. Following the suspension from her position at William McKinley High School, as seen in "Sectionals", Sue blackmails Principal Figgins, slipping him a date rape drug and taking an incriminating photograph of them in a compromising position. He allows her to return to work at the school, where she immediately returns to plotting to bring down the glee club. She also has a secret plan to get rid of Rachel by having Santana and Brittany seduce Finn. Sue then blackmails Figgins into playing Madonna's hits over the loud speaker all day long, and tells her Cheerios they have to find younger men like Madonna dated. This inspires Will, and angers Sue, leading the hair insults to start up again. The insults backfire, having Will come back at her short hair. She then in a flashback.]]reveals to Kurt and Mercedes that she used chemicals in her hair when she was a little girl to bleach her hair like Madonna, as her album "True Blue" was released on Sue's 6th birthday (this would reveal that she was born June 30, 1980). This leads Kurt and Mercedes to give her a makeover and recreate Madonna's Vogue video. In Bad Reputation, Kurt finds a video of Sue Sylvester dancing to Physical. After Finn posts it on the Internet, it circulates around the school quickly. She then complains to Principal Figgins about the situation and presents the "Glist". It is a list based a hotness quotient. In the teacher's lounge, she immediately clashes with new teacher Brenda Castle. Castle even makes a point to laugh at her. Everyone is laughing about her which means no one is afraid of her anymore. Realizing how it is to be laughed at, she apologizes to her sister for not protecting her more. After that, Sue becomes a counselor to Emma and helped her confront Will about cheating. After the endless laughter from everyone, Sue thought it was karma getting back at her for what she did to everyone. Kurt confronts her about posting the video but Sue thanks him. It turns out she got a call from Olivia Newton-John and they both sing Physical in a video. It makes her become a top 700 recording artist and gets back at the teachers by showing it to them. Sue confronts her sister and tells her she just needed an attitude change and the only person she needed to persuade is her. She gives her cut of the profits to her sister's nursing home. In Journey, it is revealed that she will be one of the four celebrity judges at the Regionals. This knowledge puts New Directions in a state of despair as Sue is finally in the position to ensure that they do not place at Regionals and therefore, ending Glee Club. At Regionals, Sue makes it seem like she wants to put New Directions in last place. However, after the other judges make harsh remarks about New Directions, she attempts to come to their defense.The other judges then write her off, stating that it's laughable that she's considered a celebrity. After the votes are placed, Sue is the one chosen to read the results revealing Aural Intensity came in second and Vocal Adrenaline placed first, meaning New Directions came in last and, due to Will's deal with Figgins, would be forced to disband. As Will is emptying out the former Glee Club room, Sue approaches him and begins bragging about how she has proven that she can wipe Glee Club off the face of the earth. She then states that while she doesn't like Will, she truly admires the work he has done with his students. It is then revealed that she was actually the sole vote for New Directions at the competition. Then, when they failed to place, she promised Figgins to never mention their "affair" ever again in exchange for giving Glee Club one more year. Season Two In Audition Sue seems truly done with trying to end Glee Club. When Principal Figgins informs Sue and Will that they will each be losing ten percent of their budget to the new football coach, Sue immediately decides that she must stop her. In doing so, she teams up with Will and they both begin bullying Coach Beiste in hopes that she will be unable to cope and resign, thus restoring their budgets. Sue goes so far as to get Brittany to accuse Coach Beiste of inappropriate touching and recommends Beiste be fired and placed on the last train to London {C .]]registration list, however Will convinces Brittany to admit that she had made the story up before any damage is done. Sue then presents Coach Beiste with a "peace offering" of cookies made with dog poop. When Will tells Sue he is no longer going to bully Coach Beiste. In Britney/Brittany, Sue catches Jacob Ben Israel masturbating to a video of his interview with Rachel while she was wearing an outfit from ...Baby One More Time and concludes that Britney Spears brings out the animal in people. When New Directions perform Toxic at the homecoming assembly (another Britney Spears song), seeing as the students are enjoying the performance, she declares that the assembly had turned into a "Britney Spears sex riot" and pulls the fire alarm, causing students to run into her. She, of course, blames the injury she got as a result of pulling the alarm on Will and informs him that she will be contacting a lawyer and suing him. No more has been heard of the lawsuit since. In Grilled Cheesus, when New Directions begin singing religious songs, she goes to Principal Figgins citing separation of church and state to try to force them to stop. Surprisingly, Figgins sides with Will believing that students should be allowed to practice whatever faith they choose. She then tries to appeal to the school board, but cannot do anything without an official complaint from a student. She convinces Kurt to be the one to file the complaint. Emma furiously storms into Sue's office and demands to know why she wants to take away what could be his only comfort in his time of need. It is revealed that she doesn't believe in God because when she was younger, she prayed for her sister to get better, but nothing ever changed. She further states that she believes convincing someone to believe in a fantasy, however comforting it may be, is cruel. However, after a conversation with her sister, Sue becomes emotional explaining to her why she doesn't believe in God. Jean then simply states that she believes God makes no mistakes and asks Sue if she would like if she prayed for her, to which Sue says yes. At the end of the episode, she watches the kids sing One of Us. When Will asks if she will report him, she says she won't. In The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Sue doesn't like the fact that the Glee club is doing Rocky Horror, because Halloween is her favorite holiday. But when two studio officers offer her a special engagement for a local Emmy, she is all over doing the Rocky Horror Picture Show. She helps cast Eddie and Frank-n-Furter, and re wrote the script. In Never Been Kissed, Sue does not have that big a role but upon learning that Coach Beiste quit, she calls Will to the auditorium and shoots off two confetti machines, laughing maniacally. In The Substitute, she uses Lauren Zizes' sickness to infect Figgins and becomes acting principal. She takes the chance to totally abuse her power and begins a war on junk food, banning tater tots, which angers Mercedes, who stuffs her LeCar (apparently one of seven existing cars in the world) tailpipe with tots. Sue also began to get along with Holly Holliday, Will's Spanish class and Glee club substitute. By the end of the episode, after Holly admits that she doesn't really know what she's doing, Sue (after firing Will) reinstates him. In Furt, learning that Rod is engaged to Andrea, which he announces on the air, she immediately reports that she will be married - to herself. This wedding brings her Nazi-hunting mother Doris Sylvester (Carol Burnett) to town. Meanwhile, still principal, Sue expels Dave Karofsky after hearing that the latter threatened to kill Kurt. But the school board overrides her decision and she resigns as principal in protest, promising Kurt that she will try her best to protect him. But Kurt is too terrified of Karofsky and transfers to Dalton Academy. With the wedding taking place at home, Sue "uninvites" Doris after Doris frequently remarks that the whole wedding is ridiculous. In A Very Glee Christmas, Sue rigs the staff Secret Santa—swaps the name draw for one that has only her name—to get more presents. What she's done is uncovered by Will and Beiste, who take back the presents in order to donate them to needy children. Will's last words to her as he walks out, triumphant, are "you're a Grinch, Sue," thus inspiring her next move: dress up as the Grinch (Becky as her rein-dog) and wreak havoc on the choir room. It's done in a manner mimicking the actual Grinch movies. Brittany even comes in and takes the place of the little Who girl the Grinch talks to as Santa. At the end, as the Glee Club sings Fahoo Doray, she feels Christmas spirit herself, and gets the Glee Club kids to come with her decorate Will's house. Will: "I thought you hated the holidays, Sue." Sue: "No, Will. I just hate you." Will: "Merry Christmas, Sue." Sue: "Merry Christmas, Will." In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Sue forces Santana, Brittany and Quinn to choose between Glee Club and the Cheerios. She also tries to fire Brittany out of a cannon. This ultimately leads to her losing her three star cheerleaders to Glee Club, and leads to her vendetta against Will, and goal to destroy the Glee Club to both grow in intensity. In Comeback (she doesn't appear in Silly Love Songs), Sue joins the Glee Club and tries to make Mercedes and Rachel enemies. Her plan ultimately fails. After Will brings her to a hospital and sings with some of the terminally-ill children, she is inspired and she, with the rest of Glee Club, sing Sing by My Chemical Romance. She also becomes the new Coach for Aural Intensity. In Sexy, Sue makes a brief appearance at The Lima Bean where she confides to Sweet Porcelain, (and Blaine) that the Glee Club is doing "sexy." Kurt denies that they're either allies or friends, which Sue seems to have been assuming (after trying to protect Kurt from Karofsky, expelling the bully then resigning as Principal to protest his return to the school. Kurt hadn't forgotten everything else Sue had done to Glee Club prior, though.) and he doesn't buy into her destroy-the-Glee-Club antics. Interestingly, Blaine does. In Original Song, Sue tells Will that she has chosen songs that will appeal to each specific judge. The song is later revealed to be Jesus is My Friend, targeted toward the religious judges. She is then seen at Regionals watching the glee clubs, and after she figures out that Aural Intensity lost, and the New Directions won, she punches Carla Turlington Stevens (the governor's wife), in the face, knocking her out. In A Night Of Neglect, she recruits Dustin Goolsby from Vocal Adrenaline, Sandy Ryerson and Terri Delmonico in a group called League of Doom. She makes the group in order to destroy New Directions and Will Schuester. After Dustin and Sandy fails their missions, she orders Terri to take actions. Come Rumours, Sue tells Terri that she has resuscitated McKinley High's newspaper (the Muckracker) and the publication will ignore the facts. This proves true - the next issue runs a load of gossip primarily about the glee kids. Later, the we find out that the questions Brittany interviews Will with were written by Sue, who asks Will why exactly he's helping April (who had come back to recruit Will to Broadway with her). We learn in Prom Queen that Sue is the prom coordinator. When Figgins informs her that New Directions will be performing at prom, Sue is initially against it but agrees as long as the club will not perform the worst numbers they've ever done. Later, Sue is seen guarding the punch bowl in case anyone should try to spike it. When Artie does try (per Puck's orders), she drags him to his office and threatens to pull out some of his teeth if he does not tell her who told him to spike it. Artie is narrowly saved from having his teeth pulled out when Becky informs Sue that Finn and Jesse have started fighting in the gym. Sue then throws them both out, despite Quinn's protests. In Funeral, Finn and Kurt are in the nursing home with Sue, sorting through her sister Jean's belongings. Kurt discovers a copy of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory which Sue says Jean would watch at least three times a week. Sue takes only one stuffed animal, saying that she doesn't need any more mementos of Jean and that she only asked the Glee Club to plan the funeral to make sure the service would be full, since Jean didn't know a lot of people. As Sue arrives at the funeral home with Will, she discovers the club has decorated the casket with props from Jean's favorite movie. As she tries to eulogize her sister Sue breaks down and is unable to continue. Mr Schuester takes over and gives the speech- which is shown to move the kids to tears: : "I miss my sister. Every night at 10 or so, she used to call me on the phone, and when I asked her why, she'd tell me that her body told her… she wanted to hear my voice. I miss my sister. The smell of her shampoo. The way she could always convince me to read her another book. When you love someone like I loved her, they're a part of you; it’s like you’re attached by this invisible tether and no matter how far away you are, you can always feel them. And now every time I reach for that tether I know there’s no one on the other end and I feel like I’m falling into nothingness. Then I remember Jean. I remember a life led with no enemies, no resentments, no regrets and I’m inspired to get up out of bed and go on. I miss my sister so much it feels like piece of me has been ripped off. Just one more time I want to hold her. Ten more seconds— is that too much to ask? For ten more seconds to hold her? But I can’t and I won’t and the only thing keeping me from being swallowed whole by sadness is that Jean would kill me if I did. So for now I’m just going to miss her. I love you Jeanny. Rest in peace". After the funeral, Sue thanks Will for all that he's done, and apologies to him for being a bully and not the kind of friend that they both deservered. She tell him how Jean, despite not knowing Will, always defended him to Sue and feels that Jean would want her to move past her petty vendetta against him. She then informs Will that she would be running for political office in order do something about the insane levels of health care costs that unfortunately burdened Jean during most of her life. Season Three In The Purple Piano Project, Sue runs for congress on a platform of cutting the arts in schools. Becky tells her the news that she is in 9th place with 6% of the votes, which leads her to the decision that she needs to appeal to people by fighting against something. Her annoyance at the purple pianos leads her to base her campaign on cutting the arts in schools. She records a new Sue's Corner in which she states her new vendetta aginast the arts in public schools. She directs new cheerleading co-captains, Santana and Becky to sabotage the pianos being used for the glee club recruitment drive. At the cheerleading tryouts, Will glitterbombs Sue, with Emma videoing, saying that cutting the arts from schools will make things worse for students. In I Am Unicorn, Sue features Quinn in an anti-arts commercial for her congressional campaign. In Asian F only watch Run the World (Girls). In Pot O' Gold, Sue's run for congress picks up steam. She was able to persuade Principal Figgins to stop funding for the school's production of West Side Story. In Mash Off Sue starts a smear campaign to ruin the candidacy of Burt Hummel, her biggest rival. She along with Will and Burt tell Santana about Reggie Salazar's campaign ad that will out her as a lesbian. Sue apologizes to Santana saying that she was responsible for the tone of the campaign and that she failed to consider the consequences. In I Kissed a Girl, Sue realizes that her sexuality is now under scrutiny, thanks to Salazar's campaign ad. She goes through her little black book of booty calls to find herself a man to bolster her campaign image. She chooses Cooter Menkins. When Coach Beiste sees Sue and Cooter at Breadstix, she asks them if they are dating. Cooter confirms it while Sue smiles. Burt Hummel wins the election while Sue came in third. Cooter asks what this means for him and Sue, and Beiste says that she wants to know the same thing. Sue says that having Cooter as a boyfriend is the best thing that has happened to her since she met Becky Jackson. Beiste claims that she won’t give up Cooter without a fight. Personality Sue is the ultimate Alpha-Personality in every and all of the episodes. Seen, always, as calculating, ruthless, devious, sneaky, egotistical, pompus, sarcasstic, arrogant, vindictive, sadistic, scheming, manipulative, ungrateful, immoral, sociopathic, cruel, spiteful, bitter, dishonest, greedy, treacherous, dirty, sly, brutal, diobolical, sinister, pure evil, vain, vicous, amitious, rotten, nasty and unscrupulous. She is without a moral compass and posses no scrupules and conscience. She is also an extremist who shows no compassion, love or concern to anyone but herself. She will often do anything and everything in her power to get what she wants and she usually doesn't care who gets hurt in the process. With a sense of great entitlement, she will ignore all rules and regulations that work against her, but have no issue using those same rules against others. Sue's height also leads her to speak down to people, and to name drop and speak of herself as something beyond everyone else. Sue doesn't handle emotional pain well. If for whatever reason she gets hurt, she will take it out on everyone around her, normally by destroying anything around her and insulting people. These scenes are a scary kind of comical, dramatic music in the background and Sue throwing things around viciously; but at the same time it makes Sue look powerless for all her strength. {C She's very good at holding grudges to unhealthy, almost super-villain levels, particularly her desire to destroy the Glee Club ''for getting money that had once been promised to her Cheerios. Sometimes she ignores these grudges in the short term, when external events reach the softer side she keeps locked deep inside herself. Sue makes it a point to make fun of Will Schuester's hair, often commenting about his curls and his perm, even saying he looks like a sheep and she can't help but picture "small birds laying sulfurous eggs" in his hair and it revolts her. (It seems that she is just jealous as she claims in the episode Power of Madonna, she bleached it as a child and damaged it permanently and therefore, she can only have her hair short.). Sue also holds no man or woman to her loyalty to anyone save herself and her sister. For example, despite both being members of the school staff, Sue is more than willing to betray Will at the drop of a hat. The same held true for Quinn, who for a long time was a loyal member of her cheerleading squad, and who Sue kicked out for being pregnant. We see, however, that Sue's aggression and unreliability stem largely from a difficult childhood. Her mannerisms are very much in parallel with her mother's, a woman who left Sue to take care of herself and her handicapable sister at a very young age. This explains why she has such a thick emotional shell surrounding her more vulnerable qualities. This softer self isn't gone, just very well hidden from the world, and when it does leak out she's sure to push it back in before too long. Sue is very loving towards her sister Jean, who suffers from Down's Syndrome and who Sue visits as often as she can. This love for her sister caused Sue to donate money to the school to help disabled kids, and to allow a student with Down's syndrome to join the Cheerios. After Jean's passing, the memories Sue re-lived lead her to apologise to Will for being a bully as opposed a supportive friend, and she called off her vendetta against Glee, an act that is likely to be overlooked for comic effect by the writers for the first act of season 3, episode 1. Also, when Sue had thought she had found love, she became noticeably kinder and more understanding towards others, even Will and the Glee Club. However, when she found out she'd been cheated on, she returned back to her old cruel and vicious nature. This kind/cruel dichotomy has happened many times. Her fluctuating personality can change from episode to episode depending on the circumstances, showing perhaps how unstable, and lonely, her character is. An alternative theory is that Sue's absolute lack of concrete character as highlighted her absolute ability to have coherent, predictable allegiances and stance is actually the result of a complete authorial disregard for continuity. {C Sue's age has been somewhat a mystery throughout the series thus far. In Power Of Madonna we get the first news of her age when in self monologue she admits that she's "about to turn thirty" despite the fact that she looks like someone in her forties/fifties (which Jane Lynch is; it may be just the actress' age.) As well as that, in Furt, we can clearly see on her dating profile that it says her age is "27". And in "Funeral", it's revealed her sister made it well past fifty, and it was said in previous episodes she and Sue went to school together. It's unknown whether this will develop into a storyline later on in the series or if it's just another comical attribute to Sues personality. Many think that fans focusing on her age is spectacularly irrelevant. Her sharp wit and quick tongue leave funny, clever, and often insane proclamations in their wake, and while they're mostly ill-intended, and usually directed at Will Schuester, are some of the best lines of the show. Relationships Rod Remington In Mash-Up, Sue falls for Rod. He takes her on a date and invites her to a "Swingers" contest. The relationship fails when Sue finds him cheating on her with Andrea Carmichael. Principal Figgins Although they have not had an actual relationship, after being suspended, Sue took Figgins out to dinner, with Figgins assuring her he wasn't going to back down about her suspension. Sue then proceeds to slip Figgins a date-rape drug, after which he wakes up in bed naked, next to Sue, who then threatens Figgins to tell his wife about their 'night'. Whether she actually had sex with him, is unknown. Sue has since relinquished the blackmail in exchange for giving New Directions another year. Bryan Ryan as Bryan Ryan.]] When a former rival of Will and member of the school board arrives to cut costs, he initially intends to shut down Glee due to his resentment following his failed music career. However, when Will rekindles Bryan's love of Glee, he turns his attention to cutting the Cheerio's budget. His derisive and sneering behavior seems to strike a familiar chord with Sue when they confront each other about the cuts leading to a witty encounter, despite there lack of wit. Will Schuester Initially Will and Sue had an amicable working relationship. However, when Will's glee club began taking funds from the Cheerios, Sue became horribly vindictive and began doing everything possible to destroy the group. In the hopes of teaching her a lesson, Will tried to convince her that he had romantic feelings for her by seducing her with a song and then asking her out to dinner. She waited all night for him before being bluntly told, "Your date's not coming. You got stood up." Indignant and furious, Sue confronted Will who informed her that what he did to her is exactly what she does to their students. Hurt and humiliated, Sue fell into a deep depression and withdrew from coaching the Cheerios right before Nationals. After realizing how important Sue was to her Cheerios and their futures, Will made amends and Sue returned to normal, although with a bit more respect for Will than before. Sue would later admit to her respect for him when she realized how much he affects the lives of the glee kids, and proceeded to help them get another year. She and Will temporarily became "friends" of sorts in their mutual vendetta against Coach Beiste, which ended when Will realized how unfair it was to Beiste and called if off. For the rest of the school year, Sue attempted to destroy the Glee Club and Will in particular, former a League of Doom and coming up with plans that were slowly becoming more vicious and murderous. However after her sister Jean passed away, Sue called off the vendetta against Will after he and the Glee Club helped with Jean's funeral. Josh Groban During Journey, Sue and Josh are members of the celebrity judging panel for Regionals. In keeping with his love of older woman, Josh proceeds to ask whether or not Sue is single while they discuss who should win. However, despite finding Sue attractive, Josh seems to find the idea that Sue is considered a celebrity laughable along with the other judges Olivia Newton-John and Rod Remington. As such, the likelihood of them having a relationship is highly unlikely. Sue Sylvester In the episode Furt, Sue marries herself, since the only perfect match for her, is the only, Sue Sylvester. Cooter Menkins Trivia *Sue was the first main character to appear in the series, though it might have been Quinn, since the Cheerio's appear first, although it's hard to tell. Santana was not a main character at the time, and Brittany only appeared in 'Showmance'. *Sue briefly became New Directions's co-director, taking the minority students - Kurt, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Mike, Matt - into her own glee club entitled "Sue's Kids" (''Throwdown). In "Comeback", Sue returns to New Directions for a single week being enlisted as a member. *Claims to have been a Special Ops soldier involved in "that My Lai misunderstanding". She also mentions having been to the Falklands and having taken part in the capture of General Noriega. *Sue explains always wears her hair short because it was badly damaged when she and her sister tried to dye their hair blonde using various household chemicals, including napalm and ammonia, trying to emulate Madonna. She still suffers from it, which is why she so often makes jokes about Will Schuester's hair (The Power of Madonna). *Seems to truly care about Kurt, despite frequently referring to him as "Lady". She has since taken to calling him "Porcelain", as requested by Kurt (Furt). *Frequently calls Emma by different names including Edna, Arlene, Irma, and Elmo. Though referred to Emma by her real name only once in "Pilot". *Told Terri Schuester that she doesn't have a uterus, which she later explains she had removed so she can lose weight. Also claims to have had her tear glands removed, even though she was seen crying. *Was born in the Panama Canal Zone. *Rumored to have posed for Penthouse magazine and to have been on horse estrogen (according to a voice-over by Will in the Pilot episode) *Ran for public office twice, and tried to make the USA a monarchy. *Created a list, the "10 Ugliest Gingers" in school, which, according to Figgins, "the perpetrator would have been expelled if it hadn't been a member of the faculty!" Sue notes that she "stands by that list" (Bad Reputation). *Claims to have taught a cheerleading seminar to a young Sarah Palin (Hell-O). *Claims she hasn't eaten a solid meal since 1987. *In Journey, she states that Olivia Newton-John, with whom she recorded a new version of "Physical" is now "dead to her". *Writes in a journal everyday. *Hates "The Rocky Horror Show" because when she was young, she took Jean to a show; the audience was so uncomfortable in the presence of a disabled person, they threw toast at them (unbeknownst to Sue, it's a standard practice to throw food at any "Rocky Horror virgin"). (The Rocky Horror Glee Show). *In Showmance, after the Glee club performs "Push It" at an assembly Sue states she "has never seen anything that offensive in 20 years of teaching and that includes an elementary school production of Hair". *Her lawyer is Gloria Allred. *Despises Journey. *Has given all the New Directions nicknames except for Puck and Lauren. *Thought that Sam was a girl during his performance of "Baby". *Although frequently, Sue hasn't worn a tracksuit on many occasions, such as in "Mash-Up" where she wore a coat and tie, in "The Power of Madonna" where she wore random Madonna outfits while singing "Vogue", in "Furt" where she wore a tracksuit gown, in [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Comeback "Comeback"] where she wore a catwoman costume during Lauren's performance of "I Know What Boys Like", and when performing "SING" she wore a plaid tracksuit, and in "Rumours" whilst wearing various disguises. *Rarely calls people by their real names, out of humor, affection, spite, or lack of interest in learning their names. *Is very talented at picking song selections when Will asks the kids to perform an anthem she was the only one that got the assignment right (Comeback). *Apparently directed "The Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders" made-for-TV movie in 1979 (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle), although she has suggested before that she was born in 1980. *Apparently she put cheerleading on the map (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle). *She had a tattoo of herself on her back, although her name was misspelled (Sue Syvlester), (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle). *Sue owns a condo in Boca. *Sue can change disguises inhumanly fast, changing from David Bowie to Ann Coulter (Rumours). *Lies about her age, most recently saying that she is 31. *Sue is a hardcore fan of Madonna (The Power of Madonna). *Her housemaid is Imelda. *Has written a memoir entitled I'm a Winner and You're Fat. *Was the coach of Aural Intensity so she could continue to smash New Directions. *She is her own dentist, stated in "Prom Queen". *Claims to have been born on April 30, 1980, though many of her trophies and life stories contradict her age. Stating she was 6 when Madonna's album "True Blue" was released, she was most likely 26. *After not being eligible to compete in nationals for the Cheerios, she claims to have nothing to live for, so Emma suggests that the Cheerios cheer for the teams at their school, which Sue sarcastically responds, "Yeah, like that's gonna happen" However in the 5th episode, the Cheerios are seen cheering for the football team. *Learned how to stop her pulse in CIA training. *Likes her coffee scalding (Pilot) *Says that Cooter is the best thing to happen to her since she met Becky. *Claims to have a positive screening for hepatitis. Songs Solos Season One: Vogue (Power of Madonna) B4s glee0420b 117904d.jpg|Vogue (The Power of Madonna) Solos (In a Duet) Season One: Gleephysical.jpg|Physical (Olivia Newton-John) (Bad Reputation) Season Two: Tumblr lc1vkfwAGc1qa93cao1 500.jpg|Ohio (Doris Sylvester) (Furt) Unreleased Songs Season Two: *This Little Light of Mine (Will) (Comeback) Quotations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Judges Category:Former Glee Club Directors Category:Former New Directions Member